


500 Miles

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 黑客的脸上有着笑容，嘴角的弧度让Shaw觉得恍若隔世，又清楚地意识到这次的梦似乎和往日不同。“Sameen……”她轻声呼唤她，“回去罢？”
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> 心情不好的发泄产物

Shaw被汽笛声吵醒了，她一惊，头重重撞在了旁边的车窗上。窗外已是她完全不认识的风景，并不能对她被撞得有些发晕的头有任何帮助。她不动声色地将鸭舌帽压低，换了个稍微舒服些的姿势。

身上到处都在疼，几个月的折磨并不能对她腰侧枪伤的恢复有任何帮助，现在，它们正一阵阵地钝痛，刺激着她的神经。她忍不住闷哼一声，又调整了一个姿势。

斜对面的小孩在好奇地望着她，眼光最后落在她露出来的手腕上。Shaw压下心里的烦躁，将袖口拉低，遮住那些狰狞的伤疤。她现在最不需要的，便是过多注意。

从她跳车、突围、按the Machine的指示上了这趟列车起，她就没再听到过那个机器上帝的任何消息。The Machine给她留的最后一段消息是：对不起。

她盯着手里前往肯塔基州的车票，不愿意去思考那个对不起意味着什么。

列车里的温度被空调弄得十分宜人，但Shaw依然裹紧了身上的大衣。她将头靠在车窗上，再次进入了不安的梦乡。

*

她的梦翻来覆去只有一个。她一直在逃，头顶是Samaritan基地里刺眼的白光灯，她光脚踩在冰冷的地板上，用尽全力的奔逃。

“快点。”

Root总会叫她快点。见鬼的，她讨厌听到这句话。她当然知道应该快一点，而如果不是每一步都会给她带来撕裂的疼痛的话，她当然会快一点。

她真的很讨厌Root。那棕发女人的背影总在她前方一步，永远都追不上。

这条走廊太长了，她能看到尽头，但却总跑不到终点。

她总会在走廊的尽头处看到John和Harold，那个戴着眼镜的男人坐在驾驶座上，眼睛里的焦灼会一直穿过没有尽头的走廊，如磁铁般落在她身上；John在朝什么人射击，她总看不清。

她用力迈着步子，跌跌撞撞地朝前跑，将注意力放在前面半米开外那头棕发上，或是放在走廊尽头的那辆车上，不去考虑她有多疼。

但……天呐，她真的太疼了。

“Shaw，快点。”Root回头催她。

她真的很想骂人了，但在Root回过头时，一颗子弹穿过了她的棕发，也穿过了她的脖子。冲击力让黑客撞在了旁边的墙上，然后她便面朝下倒在了地上。

Shaw跑过去扶起她时，Root的眼睛依然睁着，但浅棕色的眼里满是痛苦。

她在竭力地呼吸，但颈部的献血正在以可怕的速度喷涌而出。

Shaw用力压着伤口，但她心知这都是徒劳——气管破裂，动脉破损，而她有的只有一身空荡荡的病号服。

Shaw觉得自己应该说些什么，但血在源源不断地从她的指缝间朝外流，让她一阵难受。

Root在看着她。天，她宁愿她别这样看着她。但Root还是看着她，张了张嘴，似乎要说些什么，但却只吐出了一些血沫。

当黑客的眼睛闭上时，Shaw的大脑依然一片空白。

在醒来时也依然一片空白。

而在那时，Martine那个女人总会同Root一样盯着她看，问些千篇一律的问题。她拒绝回答，然后她会觉得自己更疼了。

每次都是这样，每一次。Shaw真的很想骂人，但她连张嘴的力气都没有了。

*

她下车的时候，迎接她的是一个破破烂烂的小车站，和一片笼罩着白雪的玉米地。正前方的柱子上贴满了各色各样的小广告，最上面的那张还没有褪色，一张白纸上只有一个词，用加粗的黑体标得十分明显。

STAY.

Shaw百分百肯定这是the Machine另一个最后留言。

她也没多少选择。

这种冬季里荒芜得什么都没有的地方才是最为安全的地点。她回不去纽约，那里的摄像头多得令人发指，她根本就没有办法在避开Samaritan的情况下回去。

而且，the Machine毋庸置疑已经死了。

其他人或许也都死了。

Shaw让自己全身心地想着Bear。狗狗很聪明，他估计正在纽约的街道上称王称霸。她想着那个场景，嘴角情不自禁地有些上提。不过这里距离纽约有五百多英里，她真的是没办法回去看那个或许正在飞扬跋扈的Bear。

在远处传来的汽笛声里，她走下车站，从雪地的间隙里朝前走。

*

Shaw不记得自己是从第几次开始会开口说些话的。

一颗子弹射穿了Root的脖子，她按着黑客的伤口，一次次说着“坚持住”。Root还是看着她，眨眨眼似乎想说些什么，但只能发出漏气一般的声响。

不知哪儿来的力量，Shaw将Root打横抱起，朝着走廊尽头飞奔。

她真的很讨厌这里。

她们都能得救，Shaw边跑边想，她们都能得救。

走廊的那一头，Reese也朝她跑了过来。

Root在她的怀里咳了几声，更多的血打湿了她的病号服，黏在了她的皮肤上。Shaw觉得她的胃里有什么东西在翻腾。

当Reese终于跑到她面前时，Root的身体突然僵直了，然后剧烈地颤抖起来。

痉挛。

Reese将Root平放在车后座上，Shaw跟着爬了上去，强迫自己盯着那双满是痛苦的浅棕色眼睛。

“坚持住。”她重复着这一句话。

Root的嘴唇动了动，但没能发出声音。随着一声痛苦的吸气声，她的身体最终软了下去。

Shaw觉得她想吐。

*

五百英里外的农场，空气比纽约好了许多。Shaw装成一个被家暴逃出来的失忆可怜人，在一处暂住了下来。

她真的搞不懂这些人是怎么相信这种撇脚的理由的。

但她想不出任何嘲讽的话。

有些晚上，她可以听到汽笛声。她会想着那些车是否从纽约来，但她会让自己就此打住，不让自己再继续多想。

*

晚上，她又眼睁睁地看见一颗子弹穿过了Root的脖子。

*

她的身体渐渐恢复了起来，也能帮忙做些事情。Shaw想着随着药效渐消，那些梦境或许会有个终止。

但她还是会继续做梦。

*

Shaw也不记得自己是从第几次开始尝试着改变的。

她在剧痛中计算着步子，快到那个数字时，她的心跳骤然加快了，体内有久违的肾上腺素在激荡，让她觉得自己又活了过来。

“快点。”Root回头催她。

她一个箭步上去，用力将Root扑倒在了地上，抓过黑客手里的枪，一枪正中袭击者的眉心。

一片混乱中，她听见Harold惊惶的叫声，和Reese重重的脚步声。

她的好心情在手指放在Root颈部那一刻戛然而止。

什么都没有。

*

她从一家走到另一家，从不在一个地方呆太久。但很久以来，她看的都是这一片因大雪而荒芜的玉米地。

其他人或许真的都死了，这个念头第一次如此真实地出现在Shaw的脑里。

*

Shaw不记得自己是从第几次开始不再逃的。

她闭着眼躺在自己的床上，听着外面有人在用力拍着她房间那个铁门，到最后不再有其他声音。她至始至终，都躺在那里，闭着眼，不去看其他的任何东西。

这样很好，她不必忧心子弹的事情了，还有那个讨厌的白色走廊。

她心里浮起一股奇怪的解脱感。

醒来时，她告诉Martine：“我不逃了。”

Martine脸上满意的笑为她赢得了一个无梦的夜晚。

*

当荒芜的玉米地里的雪渐渐消融，渐渐冒出绿芽，最后成为黄灿灿的一片时，Shaw深切的意识到，她回不去了。

那个晚上，她依然躺在自己的床上，一如既往的没有理会那响亮的敲门声。

她不想听，也不想看。

直到一双手搂住了她。

Shaw第一次因为其他的原因挣开了眼。远处，有汽笛声在渐渐远去，最后消失在深夜的空气里。

“嘿。”那双手的主人有一双在黑夜里闪闪发亮的眼睛。她将Shaw扶了起来，指尖划过她手腕上的刀痕。

Root倒吸了口凉气。

这吸气声Shaw再熟悉不过，让她浑身一抖，反射性地后退。

Root的手僵住了。但她立刻反应过来。Root慢慢地爬上床，在Shaw面前跪下。她还是那样地看着她，天，她宁愿她别这样看着她。

Shaw侧头望着旁边的窗户，风掀起了窗帘，露出了外面的玉米地，在月光的照耀下闪着金色的光。她意识到了有哪儿不对，她的房间，不应该有窗户。

黑客的脸上有着笑容，嘴角的弧度让Shaw觉得恍若隔世，又清楚地意识到这次的梦似乎和往日不同。

“Sameen……”她轻声呼唤她，“回去罢？”


End file.
